


What If

by AzMoAn



Series: Mama Cinder AU [8]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Mama Cinder AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-14
Packaged: 2019-06-27 06:18:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15679713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzMoAn/pseuds/AzMoAn
Summary: Adam's thoughts on a Silver Eyed Human.





	What If

Ruby.

That had been the name of the child that Hazel brought with him. It was one thing to have a man who could kill huntsman with his bare hands in his territory-Adam had no doubt that Hazel could win against almost every White Fang member they had in Mistral-but a child that trusted human hating faunus? If he hadn't been caught off guard by the child's appearance and complimenting his horns-and if Hazel hadn't been there- he would have laughed and cut her down. He didn't hate children, but he didn't like them either. They never caught his attention because they were molded by those around them. As time passed that child would see him like other humans did.

And he'd end her. He wasn't averse to killing children. Ruby would just be another person who ended up on the other end of his blade. The higher ups in the White Fang would remember his name and the humans he worked with would know to respect him.

"Mister Adam?"

She was here.

* * *

 

" _Mister Adam?" The child's innocent silver eyes stared up at him not noticing as he unsheathed his blade. "What are you doing?"_

_"Something important." Adam smiled. "You're going to help me." The blade seemed to glow as he pointed it at her. He could almost see silver reflect on it. It would be red soon. A necessary sacrifice._

_He walked into the room holding the child's body and presented it to the humans. It was silent. They stared at the corpse then at him. Cinder and Hazel looked back at Ruby while a twisted smile appeared on Tyrian's face and a sneer appeared on Arthur Watts. Salem stared at him with a calm poker face before calling for Tyrian and Hazel's attention and gesturing at Adam._

_"He still has a use, but make him suffer."_

_There was a giddy laugh from Tyrian as a scorpion tail uncoiled itself from around his waist. Hazel silently stood from his chair and ripped the sleeves off his jacket.Cinder stood and fire erupted from her hands. The look in her eyes promised him pain._

_This...this wasn't going to plan. They were supposed to respect him. See what he could do. Ruby was a weak child that served no use to Salem. He'd done them a favor._

_He had no time to dodge the scorpion that lunged at him with the stinger aiming for his eyes._

* * *

 

Adam's eyes flew open and he reached for Wilt and Blush expecting a fight or ambush.

There was no one there.

He was alone in his room and what he thought had happened was a dream. He didn't kill Ruby. Surprisingly he has happy about a human still living. If he had killed Ruby, he'd be dead.

He hadn't thought ahead in that scenario and forgot about how much Salem and her associates cared about Ruby. Adam set Blush and Wilt back down against his dresser though still in his reach. He started to reach towards his mask but hesitated and pulled his hand back. He put his hand on his head and laid back down in his bed.

* * *

 

"Mister Taurus?" Adam stared at the small girl that held onto Hazel's hand. The older man was giving him a judgmental look.

"I had to bring her. The others were busy." Hazel growled. "She won't be hurt here."

Adam was silent. He would not hurt the girl after the dream he had. But other White Fang members did not know the importance of the small human girl.

"I'll watch her while you do your work." Adam said.

"And you won't do anything to her." Hazel said. If this was a question, then it was one where the answer was yes.

"I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how I came up with this. But let's imagine if this wasn't a dream scenario and Adam did kill Ruby. Because Salem and her group are protective of Ruby in this AU they would have killed him where he stood.  
> Emerald and Mercury don't show up in the dream because I'm betting Adam sees everyone but them as a threat.
> 
> And I think this story's layout goes Adam's thoughts right before the dream, Adam's Dream, The Day After the Dream.


End file.
